paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spotted Clouds: Candle X Tana pups
After being married for a little under a year Candle convinces Tana that they should have puppies and there four pups where born. First bord was Aubrey and Audrey, then Gabby and Lastly Louie Apperances Aubrey: She is a Tan cockapoo. She has three blacks spots on her ears and three black spots on her tail. Her chest and belly are a light tan color. Her collar is Indigo and her eyes a turquoise. She also has light brown circles around her eyes. Her front paws has light brown Socks. Audrey: She looks like Audrey but, her ears look more Dalmatian-like and so does her tail. She has a Black collar and her eyes are green. She has no circles around her eyes. She has light brown socks on her back paws. Gabby: She is mostly white with large spots on her back, a large spot on her tail and spots around her wrist. She has frekles like her father. Her ear looks like her moms, it is a tan color with orangish tan on the end. Her back paws also have tan socks on them. She wears a green collar. Louie: He is also mostly while like his sister gabby, his muzzel, tail tip and paws all have orange on them with his paws also having a bit of tan on the end of the orange that is also outlined with black. His ears are like his fathers but have the fluffy texture of his moms and are tan. His back is also covered in small black specks. He wears a purple collar. Personalities Aubrey: She is a nice pup, but she gets mean and rude at times. She loves to Play, sing and dance. She is training under her mother. Don't bully Aubrey or she'll get her parents or sister. She is very timid and shy as well. Audrey: Unlike her sister, Audrey is a bully and is a diva. She Mostly bullies Twi. Audrey is very very rude and mean. She has bad anger issues and she gets in trouble a lot but she makes this cute little face that makes her not get grounded. Gabby: She looks highly up to her older sister Audrey and takes after her in being a Buly and a Diva. She doesent get angry though and she doesent bully without being Provoked (But its really easy to Provoke her) Louie: He is a very sweet and caring, He loves to help others and takes his job very seriously. He also takes after his dad and is very clumsy, but when hes doing his work and concentrates enough he can put his clumsyness aside and work hard. Trivia Jobs Aubrey: TBA Audrey: TBA Gabby: Gabby does not have a Job Louie: He Trains under his father as a Pyro Pup, His Tag is a lighter and some sparks Pup Packs Aubrey: TBA Audrey: TBA Louie * Matches * Lighter * Sandpaper * Ashtray Catchprases Aubrey - TBA Audrey - TBA Louie * "Keep the Fire dont let it expire" Vehcles Aubrey Audrey Louie - TBA Random Crushes Stories Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-27 at 12.57.03 AM.png|Audreys sketch by Sunnypuppy45 Screenshot 2015-07-27 at 12.56.35 AM.png|Aubrey drawn by Sunnypuppy45, a little fuzzy Tanaandcandle.jpg|Drawling of Louie and Gabby by Confetii